Dark Fantasy Core Set/DFCS: Section III
Section III: Guidelines: Dice: The Dark Fantasy Core Set uses polyhedral dice: 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 20-sided. Dice notation looks like this: 2D6+3. This means to roll two six-sided dice, and add three to the combined total. D% or 1D100 means to roll two 10-sided dice, one for the "tens" place, and one for the "ones" place to determine a number between one and 100 (double-zeroes is one-hundred). Most 10-sided dice have a "0" instead of a "10". When not rolling percentile dice (D%), a roll of "0" should be read as "10". Stacking: Nearly everything in the Dark Fantasy Core Set is fully stackable. That is, you can combine bonuses from a variety of sources for one large modifier to a roll. Character Creation: Character creation consists of: 1) form a concept of the character--this can change and develop as it goes 2) choose a species 3) roll attributes--based on species 4) determine backgrounds 5) determine traits 6) choose contacts, disposition and morality 7) select a class and skills--classes are optional 8) determine equipment 9) name--don't you have one by now? you'll need one, you know 10) combat and other mechanics 11) character history--not mandatory, but it helps with roleplaying 12) customise and adjust--where you can try to talk the Game Master into further modifying your character The species of the Dark Fantasy Core Set: ../Dwarf/: Dwarves are short, stocky, and long-lived. They are predominantly found in the Confederation and northern Kingdom lands. However, they can be found anywhere. Contrary to southern belief, Dwarves are not all tunnel-dwelling troglodytes. Most of them live on the surface in houses, and farm, herd, or fish for a living. ../Elf/: Elves are pale, thin, and alien immortals. Elven eyes are large and gem-like, their hair is any colour save brown, and their hands are four-fingered. Think: anime. ../Giant/: Giants are 8 feet tall & well-muscled. Some have additional small bony growths & may have thickened knuckles (the better to hit with), vestigial horns or spikes. Despite their physique, Giants are Homo sapiens. They are found mostly in the Confederation & islands off the east coast of Northland. Giants are larger, stronger, faster, and smarter than their Human ancestors. Perhaps because of this, they are very individualistic, and have almost no sense of history or pride as a people. Giants lack a cultural identity. Sensory weakness is almost unknown among them (e.g. no nearsightedness) & they can see in half the light of normal Humans. ../Human/: Humans... you should already be familiar with this species. ../Troll/: Trolls are a wide-ranging & genetically diverse species. Trolls are naturally transient & pick up habits from the cultures they encounter. Their belongings are (stereotypically) kept in a large trollbag thrown over their shoulder. They are found worldwide. Their appearance is highly variable. Imagine them like whatever trollish imagery you desire. ../Attributes/ Attributes are determined by species, and may be modified by backgrounds, traits, and classes. They may also be modified by orientation, which may be applied at any point in character generation: ../Backgrounds/ Roll 1D8 to find out how many backgrounds your character possesses. Each character has the following default backgrounds unless other rolled/chosen backgrounds override them: *Lower class *Kingdom *Never seen combat *Never left town ../Traits/ Roll 2D6+4 for the number of traits. Many traits have an associated attribute that it modifies. These may be listed with that attribute for easier reference & neatness of the character sheet. Interactions: Dispositions: *Bitter *Fiery temper *Friendly & polite *Gregarious & joking *Jaded--downcasting *Jaded--upbeat *Judgmental--makes snap decisions *Mean & cruel *Monotonous *Morbid--depressing *Morbid--odd humour *Motormouth *Pompous & overbearing *Sour--frowns a lot *Stuck up *Sunny--always smiling *Total Bastard *Indiscernible--neutral expression Ethics & Morals: This may (& should) be further detailed, developed, codified & explained for each character instead of just a one-word description *Aberrant *Amoral *Anarchist *Anti-moral *Authoritarian *Chivalrous (may list specific code) *Honourable *Individualistic *Justice/Fair Play *Legal *Machiavellian *Materialistic *Might Makes Right *Moral Conformist *No Set Code *Principled *Religious (list church) *Self-Focused *Sociopathic ../Comparative Appearance/ Subspecies count as the main species on this chart (i.e. Giants use the Human listing) Contacts: Pick one option: *One 'Companion' and one 'Associate' level *One 'Buddy' and two 'Associate' *Two 'Buddy' contacts Contacts should be fleshed-out, at least somewhat. Reputation: Initial reputation is based on Appearance, and goes up by one with each level gained. It may be further increased by one's actions. Reputation is a percentage chance that someone has heard of you. Each Status is added to the roll. It does not reflect their feelings towards you, only their knowledge that you exist. A successful reputation check grants information about the character such as name, appearance, Status, disposition, titles, notable deeds, & possibly species, class, & noteworthy character aspects. ../Status/ Status reflects what others think about your character. Statuses are gained through noteworthy actions during play. Status may be used for: *Adding to Reputation checks *Added to appropriate social skill rolls & similar checks *Burned permanently to guarantee a successful appropriate social skill roll or check *Loaned to aid another publicly *Prerequisites for nobility or other benefits *Used to attempt to block or counter another's social actions Some statuses may have additional benefits, such as Well-Known counting double when added to a Reputation check, or Grounded granting immunity to having one's Disposition or Morals altered unwillingly. ../Classes/ Classes are more than just collections of skills & bonuses, and they are more than merely a job description: a character class is a way of life. Classes are optional. A character may take as many classes at first level as he or she qualifies for and can afford in skill points. ../Skills/ The number of initial skills is based on Knowledge. Skills may be of three varieties: apprentice, basic, or proficiencies. Names and descriptions of skills, and the level of detail involved, may be modified to suit the character. Apprentice skills and proficiencies may further be specialised, with one level or +3 to the area of expertise granted for one level or -5 for the non-specialised areas of knowledge. Non-skilled use suffers a -5 penalty, if the attempt is even possible. A further -3 familiarity penalty may be applied, as it is for unskilled use of ranged weapons. Anyone may learn any skill in the Dark Fantasy Core Set, if one can find a teacher. ../Character Development/ Advancement for a character using the Dark Fantasy Core Set is very flexible. Gaining experience points, increases to skills, and nearly all aspects of the character can be improved via petitioning. When you petition the Game Master you either ask for something--often explaining why that element should improve--or justify the increase when prompted. This relieves the Game Master of much of the burden of keeping track of experience points & character (and player) actions. This also gives both the Game Master and players a greater deal of control over character growth. In addition to experience points, skill increases, and the like, new statuses or contacts may be gained, reputation increased, titles & land granted, et cetera. ../Equipment/ Each character starts with a set of clothes & the tools needed for their profession. Middle class & merchant characters have better clothes & tools appropriate to each skill. Upper class, noble, & aristocratic characters have multiple sets of clothing for each occasion, quality arms & gear, and a horse. Additional starting coins are based on Backgrounds. Each character also optionally starts with a kit Character Actions & Other Guidelines: Use of Skills Most skill checks use a 1D20. The total rolled, with bonuses stacked and added, must be larger than some target number. This may be the result of an opposing skill check, a foe's attribute, or the armour class of a target. For most unopposed skills, one must roll an eleven or better. Nearly all bonuses in the Dark Fantasy Core Set stack: social skills for example, may have statuses added to the check. Checks & challenges Attribute checks are successful if the roll of 2D20 is equal or lower than the attribute being checked. A higher roll fails. Challenges are when an attribute check or skill check is opposed by another. In either case, the highest roll wins, or highest without exceeding the attribute if such is used. Bonuses & penalties are applied to the attribute, rather than the roll, for these checks. Descriptive Actions Add one to the skill roll for each applicable: * Description of the action (or add two for vivid/graphic descriptions) * Utilising actions of others/prior actions * Incorporating the environment * Advantageous position ../Combat/ Category:DFCS